All Alone
by that one girl who you may know
Summary: Eva is all alone the only person she has left is Chuck since her sister died in the later days of the outbreak , but after finding a new group who are more then happy to take them in but will Evas past comes back and bite her, will lee and kenny treat her like a adult, Will she make friends with Clem and Ben,Or will she just stay to her self. Bassed of the Walking dead game :D
1. 1: The group

_**Ok, so I found out that the story I was writing sounded like another one on here so I deleted it as I don't want people to think I steal ideas and stuff so I did my reach and I can't find anything like the on I'm thinking of on here so here I go :D **_

I watch the group from the bushes, I tried to count how many but they keep moving.

"Maybe we should go up to them?" I ask Chuck looking at the old man

"That's a good idea but try to be nice we don't know what these people have gone throw yet" He looked at me and started to walk out of bushes.

I sigh I'm not the most likably person in the word I usually come off as being a bit cocky and smart.

"Hi there" Chuck said rather cheerfully.

The group just turned and looked at us

"Um hi" I mumble

"Who are you?" a blond haired lady asked

"Names Chuck, Charles if you fancy and this is…"

"Eva" I quickly say trying not to roll my eyes

"Nice to meet you guys" the lady said tending to a little boy I guess he sick of something.

"Come sit down and see what I'm drawing" a little girl

"Sure where is it" I say smile letting her lead me to the log were she was sitting.

"It's a cat" she said smiling holding up the piece of paper proudly

"That's really good umm" I stumble a bit did she already say her name to me or not and if so what was?

"Clementine" she said smiling continuing her drawing.

I watch her for a bit till Chuck comes over.

"Umm what do you need" I ask I hate it when he just looks at me think that I know what to do

"You need to cut your hair again" He points to my bleach blonde hair that was hanging past my shoulders.

"Oh sorry ill cut it soon" I try to smile as I tie it up in a missy bun

"Good, I just don't want to see what happened to your sister happen to you that's all"

My chest hurts from the thought of my sister the way that-that thing grabbed her by the hair and pulling her to the ground, the thought of me not being able to help her.

"I know Chuck, I know" I sigh as he smiles and walks away

"umm hi"

I look up to see a boy around my age looking down at me

"What do you want" I sneer

I could see I took him by surprise the way I reacted to simple hello his eyes looked almost hurt.

"I just wanted to say hi and that my names Ben" he said quietly

"Well hi Ben names Eva and once again what do you want"

"N-nothing" he stumbles

"Sure whatever" I mumble.

I learnt early on that everyone wants something whither it be food, water, or weapons everyone wants something these days,

Ben sat down next to me on the log and started to talk to Clementine,

What up with that Ben kid why is he so nice, no one I've meets been that nice after I meet Chuck they all just started to shoot or run after me,

"Here you go little lady" Chuck handed Clementine some candy it also looked like he gave some to the little boy that blonde lady was holding to.

"Wow candy thanks," Clementine smiled at started to eat the small chocolate bar

"Want some son," he held his hand out to Ben

He just shrugged his shoulders and took it slowly,

"What about you Eva you haven't eaten since"

"Thanks" I say taking the last chocolate bar even thou the thought of eating right know docent fell I know I have to sometime

"Lee have you meet Chuck and Eva they gave us candy" Clementine said running up to a tall man

Chuck walked up to Lee and extended his hand introducing us all over again

"You have candy?" Lee asked looking at Chuck with an eyebrow raised.

"It's not drugged if that's what you're wondering" I didn't even look up to look at Lee.

"I wasn't wondering that" Lee said quickly I could tell he was looking at me but I ignored it.

"Sure you weren't" I mumble rolling my eyes.

After a while of me just sitting down I walk up to Chuck.

"Um can I have your guitar for a second?" I asked nervously,

"Sure" he said passing it to me.

"Thanks" I smile and sling it over my shoulder and sitting back down near Clementine.

"You know how to play?" Ben looked at me

"No I was just going to hold it, what do you think?" I say rolling my eyes.

Ben just looked down as I started to play I started slow at first but picking up the pass as I started to remember all the cords.

"Well are we ready to go"

I stop playing a turn to see a middle aged man with a truckers cap on.

"Are you guys coming with us?" the blonde lady asked, I found out her name was Katjaa and the boy she was holding was her son Duck.

"Well it looks like your taking our shelter so we don't have much of a choice" Chuck replied hoping in.

I climbed in and walked strait to where I had left my backpack before Lees group came along.

"What's in the bag" I Jump and let out a little yelp

"Shit" I turn to see who it was.

"BEN what the" I look at him putting my hand on my chest felling my heart pumping.

"Sorry did I scare you?" he looked down like he actually cared if he did.

"No I just screamed of fun" I say looking at him

"Oh umm sorry but what is in the bag?" he asked but that's not what shocked me but what did was he smiled at me, a real happy, cheerful smile.

"um just a jacket, a empty bottle of water, ammo, knifes and…" I stop looking throw my bag a pull out a photo.

Ben must have seen it from the look on his face.

"Is that you're Sister?" he asked quietly looking at the photograph,

"How did you…" I start to ask looking at it again it was of me and my older sister Rosa she had the same blonde hair as me but unlike mine hers had perfect curls while mine was just flat, missy and strait, plus she had bright blue eyes while I had a more greeny colours to it.

"You two look alike that's all" he was still looking at the photo.

"…."

"Were is she should you try and find her or" he started

"She umm she was with us, me and Chuck but she got grabbed a few days ago."

"Oh umm I'm sorry w-what was her name?"

"Rosa it was Rosa" I smiled looking at him remembering everything we use to do together the fact she cancelled a date just to watch one of my Volleyballs games and all the stuff she did for me.

"That's a nice name" he said smiling

I smiled back, why was he being so nice to me?

" I-I should go" Ben finally said braking my gaze

I noticed he was blushing a bit.

"Um sure" I said as I watched him walk away.

Could I of really found a group that will let me in even with my attitude and also lets Chuck join as well?

Maybe, just maybe we'll be alright now maybe I can put the past behind me but I don't know I still don't think I should let my guard down just yet.

Ok so that's the first bit of my story please tell me what you think and stuff like that :D.


	2. 2: Rosa

**Here we go the next chapter please tell me what you think of this story and stuff like that well ill stop stalling and start writing :P ****_**

I look out at the side of the train feet dangling out,

"Eva? That's your name right?" I turn to see Lee

"Yep that's my name" I try to polite but I think my tone was a little bit too harsh.

"What's your story if you don't mind me asking" he sat down beside me.

"Were to start" I say watching as Clementine sat down next to Lee,

"At first it was just me and my sister Rosa, she was a year older than me but still I looked up to her" I look down at the rails

"We managed to escape from our neighbourhood in the early days of whatever this was and we just walked I learnt to shoot and Rosa was pretty handy with a knife" I look at Lee trying to smile.

"After about a week of walking we found Chuck and we just kind of stayed with him, he had food, water and he knew were to go for supplies so it just seemed like the smart thing to do"

"We stayed with him throw all this and we wondered till we found this train" I look around it remembering everything I went throw

"A few days a ago we were hunting for food things were going ok until those things started to come out"

"Walkers, we call them walkers" Lee said looking at Clementine

"Well the walkers started to chase us and I really didn't want to bring out more so we just ran and I kept my gun in my pocket, but Rosa well, she had long hair and she just kept it lose hanging down her back" The look on Lees face was surprising it was like he knew what was coming

"A walker grabbed her hair and pulled her down I-I tried to shoot them off her but more and more came, she was screaming so loudly it-it only brought more of them to her," My eyes started to water

"She started to beg, so, so loudly I kept shooting but then one of them bite her, it was the first time I ever heard that sound, the sound of pure fear, pain and shock" I could feel the tears running down my cheeks

"I-I still kept shoot them of but it was too late she was dead" My hands were shaking.

"If it wasn't for Chuck pulling me away I would have been next I-I was so pissed at Chuck of a while saying that we could of saved her or at least could of but her out of her misery" Clementine looked upset holding Lee closely.

"I went back the day before you guys showed up, and I saw her as a walker I wanted to shoot her put her out of misery but Chuck stopped me saying it would just bring them out again"

I just say quite if I open my mouth I know that all ill do is start to sob.

"I'm so sorry" Lee looked down at his feet and Clementine just went closer to Lee

"Its fine really" I say whipping tears from my face

After a while Lee and Clementine left so I was once again I was alone what wasn't a bad thing but still sometimes being alone to my thoughts isn't a great idea.

"Um hi Eva" Ben sat down beside me awkwardly looking outside of the train.

"Hi do you need anything?" I ask looking at him

"No not really it's just um well I heard you know what happened and"

'Um Ben"

"Huh"

"You do know you're not speaking English right now right?" I laugh it was the first time I laughed since Rosa died.

"Oh um sorry I was trying to say that I heard what happened to your sister and I just wanted to say well um sorry" he looked at me for a bit before looking back out

"its fine really I-I guess I should just get over it I mean it's the word now some people live others d-die and-and" I couldn't hold it in anymore I just start to sob tears run down my face and my voice is cracking I can't speak.

"Umm its ok t-there's no need to cry" he rubbed his neck not knowing what to do.

"I-I-I I'm sorry I-I don't usually do this" I try to laugh but I just choke up.

"It's ok you have the right to do well um you know this thing I mean your sisters dead and well its well it must be hard to deal with."

"You don't have to comfit me I know this must be well awkward I mean we just meet and it's not like we're friends" I end up mumbling the last few words but I don't know why.

"ok so we just meat but now more than ever we need to stand up and help people if we don't then well things just get complicated and.."

"I-I get it Ben you don't have to keep talking" I smile whipping the rest of my tears away.

"Thank god" Ben sighed he started to relax a bit.

"I um I take back what I said before about not being friends" I don't look at him I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Friends" he said nudging me lightly I look at him to see that he's blushing two but I don't bring it up.

"So anything Chuck and I should know or what"

Something in Bens face tells me that this group had it differences

"We went throw a lot these couple of days but I guess we all have" Ben looked down at the fast moving grass below us something in his eyes just doesn't seem right like he's hiding something.

"Ummm Ben are you alright you seem a bit" I chose my next words carefully.

"Distant" it was really the only word I could think of.

"Huh umm I'm fine really just like I said been a tough couple of weeks for us" he looked back down before getting up.

"I need to go see you later" he started to walk out of the cart.

Maybe this group isn't as secure as I thought but once again the world isn't secure anymore so why would one group be.

Ok so here another end please, please tell me what you think of this.

As you can tell I made Ben a little bit more, well less awkward in this part.

Also I did this so you guys know a little bit more on Eva and Rosa so its not just a random background plot thing.

Well see ya next part :D :P


	3. 3: Walker kids, Hair cuts and a kiss

**Well hello again I hope you guys like this little story thing I'm writing I guess I should start writing well see you at the end of the story ;D**

I watched Katjaa and Duck from the other side of the train,

I knew he was sick but I just thought it was the flu or maybe he was just tired but I don't know anymore there's no way this was the flu.

I looked away from Duck it was too depressing way, way too depressing for me.

"Hey Ben what's up with Duck" I grab his arm and looked up at him,

"He's umm he's sick but I'm sure he'll be fine" I knew he was lying the way he didn't make eye contact and the way he started to rub the back of his neck awkwardly,

"um ok" I mumble as I watch him walk back out, shit am I really that unpleasant to be around that people have to rush just to leave or stop me from asking more questions.

"Lee you need to get Kenny to stop the train it-its time" Katjaa mumbled looking down at her son her only son,

Shit now I know it's not the flu it's a bite or-or I don't even know but he's dead I know that he's dead.

It took a while but the train came to a slow but a steady stop we all pile out and look at Kenny walking out of the cab,

"If you guys haven't guessed the boys bit" Kenny quietly said looking straight at Chuck and I

"Shit I knew it," I stat to myself

I didn't listen to the conversation I just ended up sliding down to the ground, this-this, shit more people are dying but they seem to get younger and younger.

"BANG"

"NOOOO"

"What the- shit was that" why can't I form a full sentence I just look at Lee

"Ben got take Clem inside and make sure she stays there" he sounded serious, dead serious.

"Come on Eva lets go inside" Chuck said gently lightly pushing me into the train.

We all sat in silents as we wait,

I burry my head in my hands, I'm over this I'm over it, first Rosa, now a little boy I mean what in the hell could a little boy do to deserve a painful death.

"Are you ok Eva" Clementine asked looking at me,

"y-yes I'm fine I-I-Its" dam it I still can't speak.

I can feel the water building up behind my eyes, no I can't cry not in front of Clem.

"Are you sure you look like your crying" her voice was quite like she wasn't sure wither or not it was a good thing to say or not.

"I-I-Its fine Clem really" I whisper.

"Lee" Clementine said runni8ng up and hugged him tightly.

"Where's Katjja? Is she in the cab with Kenny" I asked getting up whipping the tears that escaped my eyes.

"She-she died" My mouth dropped,

"Shit, h-h-h oh f-f" I fall to the ground I don't even know these people why am I crying, why am I losing the little sense I had left.

"Eva are you?" Lee started.

"Fine I-I'm I just, shit people are just dropping like flies and I'm just over it that's all" I run my fingers throw my messy blonde hair coursing the little left what was tied up to come out.

"We all are" Lee said looking down at floor of the train sadly.

Well, looks like I somehow I managed to bring down the mood even more then I thought was possible.

We started to move and stayed in silents again for a while, I so desperately wanted to start to talk, brighten up the mood but how? Nothing I could say would cheer us up, wait.

I quickly get up and run up to Chuck,

"Chuck I'm using your guitar again" I say picking it up and sitting back down.

I slowly began to strum the right cords and hum till I remember the lyrics.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad." I began to sing softly

"Take a sad song and make it better."

"Remember to let her into your heart,"

"Then you can start to make it better."

I look around to see people slowly starting to smile,

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. My voice is getting louder

"You were made to go out and get her."

"The minute you let her under your skin,"

"Then you begin to make it better."

I look up from the guitar to look at Clem, who was smiling as in a real prober smile,

I continue to sing and strum the guitar as people's moods slowly began to rise as I said the last line and strummed the last cord,

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad."

"Take a sad song and make it better."

"Remember to let her under your skin,"

"Then you'll begin to make it"

"Better oh."

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey jude…"

I strum the last cord and take a deep breath maybe just maybe that helped even if it was just for a minute.

I look up to see everyone smiling, even Ben who seemed rather depressed lately.

"Wow your really good at singing Eva" It was Clem a happy, cheerful Clementine.

"Thanks Rosa taught me when we around your age that's also when I learnt to play this" I pat the guitar softly smiling at Clem,

"Cool can you teach me?" Clem looked up at me with big bright eyes,

Shit' no way I can say no to her,

"Sure come over here I'll show you how to hold it" I pat the space beside me as I watch Clem mover her way over to me.

I spent a few minutes teaching Clementine how to hold it and a few basic cords.

"Clem I need to talk to you for a minute" It was Lee how was just walking in.

"I'll show you some more cords later kay?" I smile at her as she hands me the guitar slowly.

"Ok, thanks for teaching me" She said while she was walking towards Lee,

I sit still looking outside and sometimes looking al Lee at Clem who was getting her hair cut, what made since but I reminded me that I should cut mine soon before it gets too long.

"Hey can I use the scissors for a sec" I walk up slowly to Lee and Clem

"Sure" Lee finished Clem's hair then past it to me

"Thanks"

I take the scissors in my right hand and my part of my hair in my left, I mean it can't be too hard to cut your own hair, right.

I slowly cut it on an angle so it's slightly longer in the front.

By the time I'm finished it doesn't too bad, the back is just touching my shoulders and the front is just at my collarbone.

"Not too shabby" I look up to see Chuck smiling

"Thanks, it's short enough so I can't get garbed but yet I don't look like a boy" I flatten out my blonde frizzy hair.

Chuck chuckles as he walks away, that man is a mystery to me.

I sigh looking at train floor, the floor that me and my slept on for weeks if not months.

"Why did you die Rosa I-I thought we were in this together but then you-you escaped but in the worse way possible" I whispered hugging my knees tight.

"Hi Eva, nice hair cut" Ben came up and sat beside me.

Why is he so nice?

"Oh hi Ben" I smile as I release me knees,

"So what are you up to" He looked straight at me what made me go red.

"Umm you know just sitting around and cutting my hair so I look like a he, she." I smile for a minute.

"You don't look anything like a he" Ben nudged me with his elbow lightly

"In fact you look rather cute" shit, if I wasn't blushing already I was now.

"ummmm t-t-thanks" I could tell that my mouth was hanging open slightly.

Cute? He thinks I'm cute? Rosa was the popular one, the one that got all the boys while I stayed in the background.

Ben must of noticed what he said as his face paled before it got red.

"Shit I didn't mean it like that I mean ummm you know your nice and all but ummm" Ben was looking all around the train.

I laugh before I look at him.

"So I'm not cute then? Well that's very nice of you to say, who knows I might just start crying" I smile before trying to look sad in the way kids do to get their parents to buy stuff for them.

"Huh no but I mean ummm I-I-I" Ben stutters

I laugh again I just can't help it.

"Ben, I know what you mean trust me,"

"Umm ok" He tried to laugh but it just turns into an awkward forced one.

I go to get up but I stop for a minute.

"Well if you care what I think what you probably don't your kind of cute to" I lean close a kiss his cheek gently.

I smile and walk away not looking back to see Ben's reaction.

_Well what do ya guys think I added a little Ben Paul X insert name here action but I don't know if ill add more or not well see you guys tomorrow or whenever I stop stalling at write another Chapter.


End file.
